Older & Wiser
by drarythoughts
Summary: I've made some mistakes, but the worst mistake I made was loving you. You hurt me and I asked, "Why did you do it Sasuke?"
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Older & Wiser

* * *

Chapter 1: So I believed

* * *

_Naruto's Pov_

* * *

I trusted him.

Maybe that was my own undoing,

But really I trusted him.

Of all people, I never thought it would be him.

I never thought things would ever end the way they did.

We were closer than close.

No.

We were supposed to be together.

I know it sounds silly.

Foolish, if you think about it.

But I really thought that things would last.

He broke my heart.

No, he shredded it and then puréed it into a fruity smoothie.

In public, nonetheless.

He smirked, then scorned me.

That hurt, that hurt a lot.

I'm use to disappointment,

But I thought he cared.

Guess I was wrong.

But what hurt the most was that I actually believed our relationship would last.

Maybe, it was simple wishful thinking on my half.

But I just want to know one thing,

Why did he do it?

Maybe because I can't give him an heir,

I embarrass him, that he hates being seen with me.

Or maybe we just weren't perfect for one another.

We couldn't be different as day and night.

He was my darkness.

He was my...

Everything,

too extreme?

I didn't think so at that time.

I really thought it would last,

So why am I the one crying?

I loved him.

Wasn't that enough?

* * *

Like it, let me know. This is my first attempt at angst for a Naruto story.


	2. Chapter 2: The incident

* * *

Thanks to FreexFlyer, your review meant a lot to me! A special thanks also to Alicia's Power, I hope this chapter is to your liking.

* * *

Older & Wiser

* * *

Chapter 2: The incident

Naruto's Pov

I spotted my boyfriend, looking stylish and undeniable sexy, sitting by himself. Hordes of fan girls surrounded his table, all eying him like vultures. As I made my way closer, I noticed how the girls would shrink out of my way, scowling fiercely at me. They knew their place. I was Sasuke's boyfriend, he was mine as I was his, which was the way things were and always would be.

Sasuke was calmly sipping his tea, lukewarm, since I could barely see the steam coming from the cup. Hmm, he must have been waiting quite awhile.

I begin to giggle internally; Sasuke was left alone with the biggest man-eaters of all man-eaters, Sakura and Ino. I watched from afar, knowing quite well he was annoyed, as the vein on his forehead was quite apparent.

"Hey Sasuke," I said smoothly, sliding myself into the empty seat next to him.

Sakura and Ino's 'cheerful' smile dissolved as soon as they spotted me, and their somewhat pleasant features arranged into a scowl.

I shivered slightly, girls in love were scary, girls that had obsessions were homicidal, but I didn't care, as long as I have Sasuke by my side, then I can take on anything.

"Sakura, Ino, drool zombies, I bid you good-day."

I half-bowed in each of their directions, and in total unison they sniffed, and stuck their noses into the air.

I began to snicker into Sasuke's shoulder, amused by the situation I had created.

I peered up through the fringe of my lashes to gaze at my boyfriend; he was sitting there still calmly sipping his tea. I snuggled deeper into his side, breathing in his subtle cologne. I loved the way Sasuke smelled, not to strong but not to weak. He put just the right amount on. I turned a little, smirking at the furious faces of Sakura and Ino.

Though childish of me I stuck my tongue out, gloating inwardly at the rage they were trying but barely concealing.

"Sasuke," Sakura started, "What do you see in this idiot? He's not even gorgeous and sure isn't worthy of your time, much less your devotion?"

I watched her as she waited patiently for Sasuke to reply, but Sasuke still continued to sip his tea.

"Sakura," he said, not even lifting his gaze from his drink.

This astounded me; this was like Armageddon, Sasuke never, repeat never answers Sakura's question.

I was curious, despite my shock countenance, what was Sasuke going to say.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun," the pink haired girl answered eagerly, salivating from hearing his voice, as did all the girls around.

I rolled my eyes and leaned in even closer to Sasuke, gazing up at him waiting for his reply.

"Sakura stop questioning my choices," fixing a chilling intense gaze on Sakura.

She immediately fell into submission, her head hanging down in defeat. She couldn't handle having her precious Sasuke-kun upset with her.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun," she said meekly.

Though it was harsh, she deserved it. She had been like that from the start, strongly disapproving the relationship Sasuke and I had to begin with. She had tried quite determined to break us up, but her attempts were futile, so she just gave up trying just waiting for when Sasuke would "see the light," or whatever.

"Naruto, can you get off me, you're clinging a little bit too much for my liking." He didn't spare me a glance.

"Yeah," I straightened up, feeling quite cold. Sasuke is never this harsh to me.

I hate when Sasuke's upset with me, then I begin to fret and worry that he might realize the mistake he made asking me out.

I didn't press any further, in case he was in a mood and sat there contemplating on what the matter was.

"Naruto," he started again.

"Yeah, Sasuke," looking up from the table.

"It's over."

Those two words didn't register in my mind at all. What? What do you mean it's over?

"You're boring me now, and I'm tired of you, it's as simple as that."

Apparently I had voiced my opinions out loud, but I still didn't understand. I thought everything between us was going okay. I thought we were great with one another, we respected each others privacy, and our relationship wasn't just focused on sex. We did other things, we hung out with friends, well my friends, and we did everything together, and trusted one another to do things by themselves without the other having to be with them.

I really don't remember any situation where I was overly pushy or clingy, and it wasn't like I didn't pay any attention to him at all or I was too busy to spend time with him.

"Why?"

Great, now I sound like an idiot.

He glanced over at me, and I shivered. I loved those eyes, so soulful and deep, it was like he could see everything, yet now looking into them those eyes aren't the eyes I feel in love with. These eyes are different; they're colder and crueler, beautiful, but completely foreign to me.

"Are you really an idiot like you're pretending to be? You are so childish at time, that I am just tired of babying you all the time. I realize that I don't love you, I just wanted you because you were an obstacle I couldn't conquer, and now that I have conquered you there's no point in continuing this charades now, don't you think so Naruto?"

He smiled. He had the audacity to smile at me. I hate you, you fucking bastard, I hate you. I hate your ugly hair, I hate your ugly face, your ugly clothes, and I hate you. Kami, I love you so much.

The tears in my eye threatened to spill, but Kami forbid if I spill a drop there. Kami forbid, if I break down in front of all these people. Kami forbid, should I feel remorseful about this, if this is the way it should be then fine.

I stood up, ignoring the stares from everyone; I didn't dare look at the gleeful faces of Sakura and Ino. If there is one thing I won't do is cry, I may have lost my boyfriend and have been publicly humiliated, but I have my pride.

"Okay then, Sasuke, its over. Good-bye."

I was proud of myself, not once did my voice waver. I held strong to the end.

I turned around and tried to find the nearest exit, with my head held up high. No one said anything, and they remained silent, as I crossed them. I'm quite proud to say I didn't breakdown, please I have an image to uphold.

Before I left, I heard Sakura. How did I know it was Sakura? Simple, who else has the highest pitch voice known to mankind, that and highly annoying.

"I knew it Sasuke-kun; you were never duped by Naruto's seduction. I just knew you were never gay, it was a phase you were going through."

I closed the door firmly behind me, and made my way through the throng of people, going only kami knows where. Looking for the sign, I spotted the boy's restroom and quickly scampered in.

As soon as the stall door was secured in place and I made sure no one else was there, I broke down into tears. Shakily I took out my cell phone. I needed to talk to my own support line, the only person who understood me better than Sasuke. I needed Gaara.

I wiped my runny nose with a piece of tissue, before wiping my eyes free of tears, so I could see the screen.

The suspenseful ringing of the phone was music to my ear, and I waited patiently for Gaara to pick up, every now and then sniffling.

"Hello."

Gaara's low, blunt voice made me break out into another rounds of tears.

"Naruto, what happened," his voice now concerned.

I began to laugh, which then turned into sobs.

"Naruto, Naruto," he said, now becoming agitated.

"Sa (hic)'ke bwoke (hic) wup wth meeeee," I cried into the phone.

"Calm down, Naruto. I'll come and get you. You're at the mall right, I'll be there in two minutes flat, so go hang out at Hot Topic and I'll see you there."

I nodded my head, though he couldn't have seen it and sniffled into the phone.

"(Sniff) 'kay."

After hanging up on Gaara, I sat on the stall for awhile trying to calm myself down. I still couldn't believe Sasuke broke up with me. We had been dating since sophomore year, that's two years, and he wants to call it quits?

"Why Sasuke?"

I exited the stall, and decided to splash some water on my face to calm myself down. The water was like drugs, and it was providing some relief to my fragile state. I love water, now that I think about it me and Sasuke started going out after we had gone for a swim.

I shook my head rapidly, clearing all thoughts and images of Sasuke. I wanted nothing to do with him anymore, I told him goodbye and I meant it.

I caught my reflection and I pause to stare at myself. Just then Sakura's voice echoed through my mind, "_He's not even gorgeous..."_

Water was dripping from my bangs, and my hair was splayed all over my forehead and cheek. My blond hair wasn't an eyesore, quite nice if I may say so myself. My skin was a healthy glow, and my eyes were a decent shade of blue. Overall, if I may so myself I'm quite pleasant to look at. Screw, what Sakura has to say!

I wiped my wet face, and tugged my shirt, trying to smooth the wrinkles out.

As soon as I left the restroom, I once again fell in step with the bustle of people. I decided to take the longer route to Hot Topic because the usual way I went, you had to pass the food court and I didn't want to be anywhere near there, in case some girl or guy that had witness my humiliation was lagging about.

I passed the stores, stopping at Bath and Body to pick up my favorite strawberry mint shampoo and some bubbles. I was going to take a soak in the tub, to relax myself.

Finally here I was in Hot Topic, surveying the apparel that was on display. I bought a few things, wristlets, a chain, some pins, and a knit hat, nothing big.

I was looking at some cds until arms encircled my waist, and pulled me towards a soft chest. I turned around and met kohl rimmed eyes, as the stared at me offering me warmth and understanding. I leaned closer into Gaara and held him tight, burying my face into his slender frame.

"You said two minutes flat, I've been waiting for eight minutes."

"Eh," he shrugged a red clothed shoulder, "Couldn't find a parking space, and got into an argument with some guy, who was about to park there, you know the usual,"

I chortled into his chest, "Typical Gaara."

"C'mon, I'll spend the night at your place."

He let go of me, only to wrap one arm around my shoulder. I wrapped one of my arms around his waist, and we left Hot Topic, two friends ready to take on the world.

* * *

The drive was silent, and for once I actually appreciated the comfort silence could bring. Depeche Mode crooned softly from the speakers, and yet I found the lyrics quite ironic.

_Words like violence  
Break the silence  
Come crashing in  
Into my little world  
Painful to me  
Pierce right through me  
Can't you understand  
Oh my little girl_

_  
All I ever wanted  
All I ever needed  
Is here in my arms  
Words are very unnecessary  
They can only do harm_

_  
Vows are spoken  
To be broken  
Feelings are intense  
Words are trivial  
Pleasures remain  
So does the pain  
Words are meaningless  
And forgettable_

_  
_We pulled up into my apartment complex. I gathered my things, tossing the keys to my apartment to Gaara. We trampled up the steps, usually I would make extra noise at apartment 120, since the tenants in there were jerks to me, so bothering them made me feel better, but today I just wasn't in the mood.

I dumped my stuff onto the nearest couch, and entered my room only to flop on top of Gaara, who was sprawled out on my bed. He scooted to the side, his front spooning my chest; he ran his fingers through my hair, very soothing.

"Tell me what happened, now."

I rolled over to face him, and nodded.

For about the next ten minutes or so, I went into detail over how I met up with Sasuke, what Sakura said, the break-up, and calling him. Like a true friend, he responded with quips at all the right moments.

"And that's what happen," I ended with a dramatic sigh.

Gaara cursed, strongly, and held me even closer to him.

"I'll kill him; I swear I'll kill him. Man, I can't believe I trusted him with you."

"Yeah, well can't change what's been done."

"Yeah."

We sat in comfortable silence, till Gaara decided to break the silence.

"I got accepted."

"What?" I said sitting up.

"I got accepted to Konoha Academy for the Arts."

"Oh Kami, that's wonderful Gaara, I knew you'll be accepted," hugging him fiercely.

He returned the hug, before withdrawing, "So what about you?"

"I got the letter..."

"And..."

"I didn't open it yet," I said, biting my lips.

"Why?"

"I don't know what if I wasn't accepted?"

"Go get the letter, Naruto."

Gaara's voice held no room for argument, and heeding his words I listened.

I scrambled out of his lap, and dashed to the coffee table in my kitchen. Pm the top was a pile of letters, but one letter sat alone. Gingerly I picked the letter up, as if it was a bomb, and clutched the letter to my chest. Gaara sat there on my bed decked out in red, yet looking calm and collect. I sure wasn't feeling that serenity that seemed to gleam in Gaara's verdant eyes; if anything my nerves were frazzled.

With shaking fingers I placed the letter into Gaara's outstretched palm. He ripped the seal off, and scanned the paper with his eyes. I looked away, I didn't want to know. For awhile, there was complete silence, thinking the worst I glanced out Gaara. A single emotion didn't portray what might have been written. He looked up and stared at me, then all of a sudden his smiled.

"Congratulations, you are now a student of Konoha Academy for the Arts."

I couldn't believe it. Me, the dobe, the idiot, I got accepted into such a prestigious school, I felt like crying.

"Think about it Naruto, a chance to start afresh. Make something of yourself, become something."

He held me close, and I leaned into him.

'He's right," I thought. 'I don't have to depend on Sasuke to protect me from everything, I can handle them on my own.'

I clutched the letter, repeatedly reading it over.

"A chance to start over," I whispered.

* * *

Please remember to review, and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3: Two Months

* * *

Older & Wiser

* * *

I would like to thank everyone; it meant so much to me when I saw all these reviews for the second story, thank you all. This chapter is dedicated to all who reviewed:

**Queer Valgarity**

**xXxFrostyIceCubexXx**

**roboguy45**

**Hiya couldn't find a name**

**Acherona**

**Ooxshinobixoo**

**Hivamu**

**Alicia's power**

**Kouen Kitsune**

**Ai Enmaxjigoku shoujo**

**KagomeGirl021**

**Carms-lian0592**

* * *

**Please remember to review!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Two Months

_Naruto's Pov_

Two months.

It's been two months since I was dumped by Sasuke.

It's been two months since I was accepted into my dream school.

There was no stopping me, but only one thing stood in my way of starting my new life, my new life without Sasuke...graduation.

The best day of my life, as it was the worst day of my life, it's funny because two months ago I was feeling just like this.

Though the emotions were the same, graduation took the cake.

As with all graduations it's in alphabetical order. Gaara was about two rows away; random fan girls of Sasuke surrounded us.

By us, I meant, dare I say, Sasuke and I.

We were the only U's in our graduating class, sitting side by side, as we waited for our row to be called, to receive our diplomas. I was so anxious, I just wanted it to be over so I could get the hell out.

I could feel his eyes on me every now and then, but I didn't care. Before I would have probably smiled at him, maybe throw in a wink, but Sasuke Uchiha meant nothing to me now. I suppose he was surprise I didn't come on my knees begging for him to take me back.

I watched from the corner of my eye, as he gave my body a once over, eyes glowing in appreciation.

He knew as well as I did I looked good; he could look since that's about the only thing he can do know.

I had let my hair grow out, so the ends brushed my shoulders. My bangs were longer, and swept to the side, so it fell over one of my eye. I decided to pierce my ears, after Gaara dared me to. I was drunk, so why not? My eyes seemed even bluer, now that I had outlined them in eyeliner, thanks to the help of Gaara. I managed to look sexy, not sleazy, but classy enough for graduation.

I suppose breaking up with Sasuke, did me good. He did me a huge favor, I'm now more confident in my looks and myself. I don't need to depend on anyone for everything, and I can stand on my own two feet. I realized that while I was dating Sasuke, he was my shield against those who didn't like me. As long as I was on Sasuke's arm, I was safe, I was known throughout high school as either the class idiot or Sasuke's whore. These two months, I made a name for myself, I was fierce and I wasn't weak.

I'm kind of amazed by how much I've changed, but I'm still me. I'm beautiful on the inside and out.

Why else would Sakura keep glancing every three minutes, worry in her eyes?

She knows that I'm beautiful, that Sasuke might want me again, but she needs not worry. She can keep her precious Sasuke-kun, I don't need him anymore.

The most surprising thing that took me by shock was when it was announced that Sasuke began to date Sakura, right after he broke up with me.

Apparently after I left, he told Sakura they're dating now, just like that.

I feel very insulted.

Of all people he left me for _her_, that's a blow to my pride.

Kakashi, our principle and my papa, was still talking, and I whooped extra loud when Gaara was called up. After settling down and still smiling wide, I felt a hand on my thigh. My smile turned into a frown, and I shifted my gaze downwards, to see Sasuke rubbing it between his fingers. Our eyes connected, and I saw realization spread through Sasuke's face.

Almost as if he forgot we weren't dating any more?

His fingers stopped rubbing my thigh, but he seemed reluctant to remove it. I can fix that.

I grasped his hands, and pinched the little fat on his wrist.

He jerked his hand out of my own, and kept it at his side, not even daring to look at me. When I turned away, smug, I could see him staring at me, confused but he quickly masked it as smugness.

I stood up, and he stared at me, frowning.

I simply rolled my eyes.

"Get your ass up, Uchiha. You're preventing me from graduating."

I whispered, so the people around us wouldn't hear.

To the few people, watching us, it seemed as if we were in an intimate embrace, just whispering sweet nothing to one another.

I caught Sakura's eyes this time, and smirked.

Her eyes flared in rage, and she flushed a bright pink. She turned around so fast; I was surprised she didn't hurt herself.

I was now on the stage, waiting for Sasuke to get his diploma and get off the stage. I rolled my eyes, as he smirked to the audience and the girls cried out, we love you Sasuke-kun. It seemed so gimmicky, but that's life for you.

My name was called, finally, I shook Kakashi's hand, and he pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you, your dad and I. We love you."

I smiled into his chest, and squeezed back.

I grinned at the audience, and threw my hands up in victory.

Graduation was officially over; I'm now a proud graduate of Leaf High.

Iruka was waiting for me outside, tears pouring from his face. He grabbed me and pulled me close for a hug. He continued to cry into my shoulder.

"You actually graduated. I thought they would hold you back another year, for the crappy grades you had, and you already got accepted into college as well, with those crappy grades, too. I'm so happy," he wailed all at once.

I just laughed, because I knew my crappy grades really well, too, but who got into Konoha Academy for the Performing Arts? I did.

He let me go, still crying, only to latch onto Gaara.

I would have laugh, since the chance to see a blue Gaara was presented, but I didn't dare to.

Somehow Gaara managed to promise me a sweet, slow death, with his eyes.

Iruka was still crying, and Kakashi made his way over after talking to the parents of some of the other graduates and their parents.

Kakashi kissed me on the forehead, ruffled Gaara's hair, before escorting Iruka home.

I waved goodbye, but I knew really well what Kakashi had in mind, when the two of them returned home. He was leering down at Iruka, his eyes screaming "I've got something, which you will want!"

Thank goodness I was staying with Gaara, while my parents "celebrated."

"Congratulations you two," Temari cried, swooping down to embrace the both of us.

Kankarou just ruffled our hair, his face free of paint, smiling extra wide.

"Stupid family," Gaara mumbled, but I knew better, as did his siblings.

The three of us just smiled, and glomp attacked Gaara. Temari and Kankarou left after awhile, but I continued to hug Gaara.

Our Kodak moment was short-lived.

"Why if it isn't the homos?"

We broke apart to stare at the person, who rudely interrupted.

No surprise, it was Sakura and Sasuke, and their whole posse.

I could tell she was trying to impress Sasuke, by trying to get one over me. The thing she needs to realize is that it takes a lot to impress Sasuke, trust me I've had experience, two years of it.

"Sakura," I said, nodding my head at her.

"Fag," she replied.

"That hurts," clutching my heart, as if her words pierced right through me.

"Probably doesn't hurt as much as Sasuke leaving you for me," she said trying to seem nonchalant about it.

"I always knew Sasuke wanted me, because I have so _much _to offer," she finished, before pressing herself against Sasuke's side.

I honestly couldn't believe Sasuke would let her, but then again what Sasuke does is what he does, because I don't care.

"You're right that does hurt."

Sakura nearly fell flat on her face, startled by my sudden confession.

"What are you doing?"

Gaara hissed into my ear.

I turned to look at him, and smirked.

"Trust me," I mouthed.

"Really Sasuke," turning to face him, "Setting your standards so low that does hurt. I was probably the best thing that ever happened to you."

Though that was a little cocky of me, a little cockiness does the body no harm.

"And Sakura, you're right you have so much to offer, naivety and stupidity all packaged into one. When he leaves you, you have so much to fall back on."

Gaara and I left them, Sakura spluttering trying to think of a comeback.

"Well," she started, pathetically.

"Sasuke-kun and I got into Sound Institute of Commerce. You two are probably going nowhere, since no college would want the two of you; even community college probably rejected you as well. For your information as well, Sasuke-kun loves me and I won't end up like you, bitter and lonely."

She finished, looking quite please with herself, but I just smiled, ignoring the last part.

"Congratulations to the both of you and your love, we're just down the street."

Gaara began to snicker, as shock registered on Sakura's face, even Sasuke looked surprised. We just walked off, laughing, leaving them to fully soak in what I had just said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Gaara stopped in his track; turning back in the direction we had left Sakura.

I continued walking.

"I think she got it."

It's well known throughout Japan, the colleges with the biggest rivalry were Konoha Academy and Sound Institute.

The funniest thing though, is the fact that the schools are five minutes away by car, fifteen minutes away by foot, both secluded from the city.

Inwardly, I was laughing with joy to get one over Sakura, but I was upset.

I thought that by going to K.A.P.A. it would be a chance to start over, away from Sasuke. It's kind of hard to start over if he'll be on your campus, every now and then.

Since each school likes to host a tour, sometimes parties, to try to promote school unity, but it's really a chance to show off and further fuel the rivalry. There are competitions against the other, according to your year, so I'll be seeing a lot of Sakura and Sasuke. This totally defeats the purpose of saying "goodbye" and trying to mean it.

Gaara could probably sense the turmoil I was in, which was why he pulled me into a hug.

"Don't worry; you can still start anew even if they will be there."

He's right, but it won't be easy.

* * *

Review, and let me know. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4: How adults play

* * *

Older & Wiser

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and favorite-ed my story. This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed:

Midnight Kyuubi

Queer Valgarity

Gaara'sLuver1

Bluedemon92

Lamis

Vivid Impact

Ooxshinobixoo

xxNana-chanxx

roboguy45

Carms-lian0592

Alicia's power

Kouen Kitsune

Inu-bitch

Acherona

Alis rein silvervine

KagomeGirl021

Chochowilliams

Thank you guys so much, you mean the world to me!

* * *

Chapter 4: How adults play

_Naruto's Pov_

Summer went sooner then I could believe.

It was time to venture into the world of adults.

Graduation was only testing the water.

It was time for me to plunge in, leaving behind my childhood and taking on the cruel, harsh world.

It was time for me to go to college...with Gaara of course. I can't go anywhere without Gaara, if I could I would have a miniature Gaara in my pocket for good luck and support.

Iruka was even more emotional then when he allowed me to live on my own, and even more hysterical then when I graduated. He was sobbing away, and Kakashi kept rubbing his back, cooing softly into his ears.

"(Sniff) my baby's growing up and is leaving me," he wailed, Kakashi's shirt absorbing his tears.

I tried to smile, but apart of me just couldn't.

This was for real, I was leaving. The impact of leaving behind my childhood just finally hit, and it wasn't a dream; it was reality. I'm an adult now; it's time for me to grow up.

Iruka was still sniffling, calmer then he was a couple of minutes ago.

I felt my eyes began to water, as I stared at my parents. I loved them so much, and I owe them so much.

They took a chance with me. Instead of refusing to adopt me because of my strangeness, and obnoxious personality, they saw beyond that. They saw a boy that needed a home, and people to love him for him. They gave me a chance, and hear I am, going to one of the top colleges in the world. All because they believed I could do anything if I tried, they didn't give up on me, and now I was leaving them.

The tears started to pour, before I could realize I was crying.

Iruka looked up, startled, before he himself started to cry, again.

Now we just look silly.

"I'm going to miss you so much dad," I cried, hugging him tight. I don't think I want to go to college anymore; I just want to stay home.

The overwhelming feeling I had tried to crush, seemed back and with a vengeance. I'm afraid.

It's funny, usually I'm never afraid of anything, but I was scared. All of these thoughts kept racing through my head. Maybe I should stay home, maybe I'm not cut out for college. Maybe I'm just not good enough...

"Don't worry Naruto, you'll do great things...believe it."

What is it with everyone knowing how I feel?

"You're just easy to read Naruto. I'm your dad, I know these things."

I pulled back and frowned, but I broke out into an ear-splitting grin.

"You look stupid, Naruto," Kakashi-papa said, flicking my forehead.

I hissed, and tried to glare at him, but I just couldn't be angry. I felt relieved now.

"Anyways, we'll miss you, your dad and I, but you need to go. I need to make up for all the lost times, I could have spent ravishing your papa."

"I'm not even gone and you're already scheming how to get into dad's parents, you really are acting your age, perverted old man."

Kakashi-papa just shrugged.

"Hey, you do what you can. So Iruka," he turned towards my dad, leering at him behind his mask. Well I thought he was leering at him.

"I bought a can of whip cream, and brought out the toys, I'm thinking we can try teacher and student. I'll bring the ruler, if you'll bring the skirt."

I wonder if Kakashi-papa knew I was still here.

"Alright, I've decided I'm not going to college. I have to protect dad from you papa, so I'm staying."

I finished my little declaration, and just like I thought Kakashi-papa became tense. His shoulder stiffened, and his usually anti-gravity hair seemed even pricklier then before. He turned around slowly, eyes glowing darkly, and he stared at me intently.

"Look here, you," he said, in a sinister way.

"I haven't got any in three months, I'm desperate. I need my sex, you're going to college, and if I have to ship you there then, Kami, I will."

He pointed to Gaara, shoving me in his direction.

"Remember we love you, and we're going now."

He hugged me quickly, and went to go start the car.

Iruka shook his head, and hugged me once more.

"Don't mind your dad, he's old."

"You're old, too," I pointed out.

He frowned, and poked my stomach.

"Yeah, and you're fat."

I puffed my cheeks out in indignation, and he just smirked.

We remained like that for awhile, before bursting out into laughter. We were interrupted by Kakashi-papa, honking his horn. He stuck his head out the window, scanning the mass of people for where we were. His eyes found us, and he beckoned Iruka over, signaling it was time to go.

Iruka gave me a quick hug, "I know you will do your best, be good, and stick with Gaara."

He also hugged Gaara quickly, who by that time had came over to say goodbye as well.

Iruka maneuvered his way through the people saying goodbye to their kids, and hopped into the black BMW.

Gaara wrapped his arms around my shoulder, and we watched my parents drive off, until we couldn't see them anymore.

This was it; it really was time to go.

Gaara placed a gentle kiss on my head, and we turned around and headed towards the parking lot, where our bus would take us to our respective schools.

Soon the parking lot became empty, as parents began to leave wishing the best to their kids. Before we knew it the group of kids split up into two groups, one for Sound Institute and the other for Konoha Academy.

Gaara raised his eyebrows in confusion. Apparently the rivalry between the schools was greater then we thought. We haven't even set foot there yet, and we were already splitting into groups.

We knew immediately which group was for Konoha Academy. The students going to Konoha Academy were dressed casually. The students of Sound Institute were a little bit more formal, with dressy clothes and heels. Not a single one of them wore jeans or sneakers at all. It made sense though, their choice of wear.

If you were going to study art, laid back clothing and varieties of styles would appeal to those going to Konoha Academy, then Sound Institute.

If you were more uptight and strict, Sound Institute would appeal to you. Everyone looked so boring, proper, and serious, their clothes were the perfect representation of themselves, and wouldn't appeal to Konoha Academy at all.

When Gaara and I joined our group, the students of Sound, stared at us in disdain, turning their backs on us, while the students of Konoha Academy welcomed us.

I met a boy name Kiba, he seemed cool. A little wild, but a nice fellow, though. I was petting his puppy, Akamaru. He nuzzled my side, while panting, sticking his little pink tongue out.

"He's the cutest," I told Kiba.

He just smiled at me, and we sat there petting his dog and chatting about everything. Akamaru by then had rolled over onto his back, so we would rub his stomach.

Gaara just sat there against the tree, waiting for the buses to come and get us. His eyes closed, as he tried to relax.

After awhile, I walked over to Gaara, leaving Kiba, who went away to talk to some other friends of his.

I settled myself in-between Gaara's leg, resting my back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, and rested his chin on top of my head.

We sat there in comfortable silence, ignoring the whispers from the others around us. We didn't care much for gossip, and we knew the truth about our relationship. We were friends, very close friends, and always would remain friends.

I found myself dozing off, and the last thing I saw was a limo pulling up into the middle of the parking lot.

* * *

I woke up, sitting up to glance around.

Where was I?

My senses were slowly returning to me, little by little, and I realized I was on the bus; more than likely Gaara carried me onto the bus.

Gaara was asleep, which was a rare feat within itself. His head was propped up by the window, and he was curled towards it, as he snored lightly.

I smiled, seeing Gaara so peaceful made me happy, I kissed his cheek softly, and he stirred.

"Hey Naruto," he said, groggily.

He stretched out, purring in content. Sometimes, Gaara was so cute, like a cat, when he wasn't on guard all the time.

I glanced back, and was shock to see a crowd of girls surrounding a particular seat. My curiosity got the better of me, and I went over to see what the big fuss was all about.

I should have known.

It was Sasuke.

As always, girls would swoon over him and he would never acknowledge their existence. Only this time, Sakura was on his arm, gloating with pride that Sasuke was her boyfriend. Sasuke didn't even say anything, and he just looked out the window.

And he thought I was clingy?

I shook my head in amazement; I still couldn't believe he was dating Sakura?

I noticed there were two more guys, and the girls were also fawning on them. Sasuke actually looked away from the window to talk to them, and Sakura's huge head, grew bigger since she was surrounded by hot guys.

"Ugh, what does he see in that girl? I mean, who has pink hair these days?"

A random girl commented.

'Who does, indeed?'

"What are you doing here, Naruto?"

All the girls turned towards me, and Sasuke stopped his conversation with the two other boys, as well.

"Don't you remember, Sakura? I'm just down the street," I replied.

She sneered, and scoffed, taking in my appearance.

I had let my hair grow out some more, so it touched my back. I was wearing a pair of black-washed cigarette jeans, with a short-sleeve blue shirt, with the H.I.M. Heartagram emblazoned on the front and H.I.M. in black letters on the back.

"You look like a bum," she said.

"I think he looks nice," the random girl from earlier said. She smiled at me, and I couldn't help but grin back.

"Did I ask you, for your opinion?"

Sakura glared at her, already labeling her as an enemy.

Anyone who stood up for me, deserved to be on her bad list. She hated me, and she hates anyone, who associates with me.

The girl rolled her eyes, "Whatever, slut," she mumbled, standing up to leave. A group of girls left with her, and she nodded at me, mentioning me to follow her.

I saluted to Sakura, before turning my back on her, leaving her to feel pissed off.

I glanced back at Sasuke, and he was watching me. He smiled at me, and I smiled back a little, too. It still hurts to see his face, but he wanted to end the relationship and I complied. He has Sakura now.

The girl sat down in the seat across, from mine. Gaara stared at her, then looked at me.

"Who is she," he whispered into my ear.

I shrugged, "Don't know."

The girl was pretty, short brown hair and brown eyes to match. Though most would consider her plain to look at, she was pretty because of the sparkle in her eye, and the mischievous grin on her face.

"The name's Mina, pleasure to meet you," holding out her hand for me to shake.

I grasped her hand, as did Gaara.

"I'm Naruto," I said, "and this is Gaara."

He nodded at her, and she smiled at him.

"So who's the whore?"

"Sakura?"

Pointing in the direction we had just left.

She nodded in affirmation, and I just sighed.

"Too much trouble then she's worth."

She awwed, understanding what I meant.

"That boy, she was with you know him, right?"

"Yeah, ex-boyfriend," I said.

Her gaze softened, "I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright. He wanted to end it, and I consented, so its cool."

"Oh, well, why did he leave you for her? You are obviously much more cooler than her and prettier."

I flushed darkly, "Me? Pretty?"

"You know she's right, Naruto," Gaara said, smirking at me.

"Yep."

I turned around, only to jump back in shock. Kiba had appear out of nowhere and was grinning widely, laughing at my frigtened face.

"Ha, man," laughing still, "Your face was hilarious."

I pouted, smacking Kiba on the back of his head.

"Oh Kami, they let _anyone _go to good colleges these days," Sakura said loudly, making everyone turn to her.

"You're right Sakura," this time it was Gaara, who spoke.

"What in the world was Sound thinking when they accepted you. I thought for sure you were accepted at Whore U."

Gaara smirked, as Sakura suddenly flushed an unattractive shade of red.

She sniffed, and turned to Sasuke.

"You agree with me, right Sasuke-kun?"

She said pitifully.

"Sakura, please stop talking you're annoying me."

Sakura flushed even darker, and sat there, pissed.

We all laughed at Sakura's humiliation, and talked during the entire ride.

After awhile everyone dozed off, but I was still up as was Gaara.

"I told you things would work out for the best," Gaara mumbled into my hair.

I laughed softly, watching my new friends sleep.

'I wonder what dad and papa are doing?'

* * *

_Meanwhile _

"Iruka come out of there. You're being an awfully naughty student, maybe you need punishment."

Kakashi waited outside their bathroom door, cracking the ruler in his palm.

Iruka stepped out, blushing darkly, as he fiddled the edge of his plaid skirt.

"Ooh, punishment is definitely needed."

Kakashi giggled to himself, before pouncing on top of his unsuspecting prey, successfully pinning him underneath him.

'Thank you Kami, for this prey, I'm about to feast on.'

"Hey Iruka, lets make more babies."

"We can't make ba-mmph"

He was silenced, as Kakashi's lips covered his own.

"We can try, really hard."

He said, ripping off the button-downed shirt, before yanking down the skirt tossing it somewhere on the floor.

"Kakashi," Iruka said, worriedly.

"Kakashi…"

"Kakashi…"

"Ohh…KAKASHI!"

* * *

Review and let me know, how it is? I just had to throw that little thing at the end, thought it would be funny! Also tell me do you think that this story should have different perspectives or should it be only in Naruto's Pov throughout. Let me know!


	5. Chapter 5: Regret

* * *

Older & Wiser

* * *

As always, thank you to everyone who reviewed. The chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers, thank you guys so much.

**KagomeGirl021**

**Vivid Impact**

**Inu-bitch**

**Queer Valgarity**

**Alicia's power**

**IceNight009**

**Crownymars**

**FreexFlyer**

**Carms-lian0592**

**Romantically Dead**

**Acherona**

**Chochowilliams**

**roboguy45**

**Hivamu**

**xxNana-chanxx**

**I love you guys!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Regret

_Gaara's Pov_

I watched Naruto communicate with our new found friends, and surprisingly enough I caught Sasuke's eye. He was staring, longingly, at Naruto, and I had a feeling I knew what he was thinking. His eyes screamed lust, amazement, pride, yet the only thing that was quite clear in his eyes were regret.

Good.

That's bloody great. He should feel regret. He should regret ever leaving Naruto, he should regret everything, and suffer knowing he left him. He brought it upon himself and he should deal with the consequences. He left Naruto for that whore, and he'll know the price he'll pay for leaving in the first place.

I wrapped my arms around Naruto, watching as Sasuke eyes blazed in rage. He stared me deep into my eye, and frowned.

I smirked, and he turned away, his face pale.

I think he got it.

* * *

_Naruto's Pov_

I turned around to stare at Gaara; he had his homicidal smirk on his face. I wonder who pissed him off right now.

"Is everything all right, Gaara," I asked, concern embedded deeply into my voice.

He turned around, and smiled, kissing my forehead gently.

"No...I was just looking at someone."

I detected the hidden meaning behind his words, but I didn't press any further.

I settled even deeper into Gaara's arms, and he held me even tighter, his nose pressed into my hair.

"Aw, aren't you two the cutest thing ever," Mina cooed, her eyes flashing with glee.

Out of nowhere, she whipped out a camera, snapping a photo of us.

"There, now I have memories."

The rest of us just laughed, and we continued to talk, until someone interrupted us.

"We're here."

Almost immediately, everyone scrambled over to the windows pressing their noses to the window. We stopped in front of Sound Institute, and never have I ever been happier not to go to this school.

It looked more like a penitentiary; the gate was coal black with S.I. engraved on the front entrance. Behind was a huge grey building, and the frames of the window were white and black. It looked so drab, that I found myself wandering how the students here could survive.

The students of Sound Institute got off the bus, and the gates parted for them, surprisingly not creaking at all. I really thought it would make that eerie creaking noise, that you heard when you watched a horror movie with a haunted house.

Sakura passed by, sticking her noise in the air, and she tried to seem cool. I saw Mina's leg, sticking out, and she winked over at me.

"This should be great," Gaara whispered into my ear.

Mina's booted foot, stood out and as soon as Sakura got closer, she stuck it out.

In almost slow motion, Sakura's heel went up, and she fell forward, horror etched onto her face. She stumbled forward, before falling onto my lap. Her skirt flared up, and Sasuke, who was behind her stared at her in disgust.

She sat in my lap, hyperventilating, before turning around to stare at me.

"Sasuke," she hissed, "help me up."

I watch Sasuke, grimace, and he held out one arm out to her. She latched onto it, and he helped pull her up.

She smoothed out her skirt, and nodded her head to me.

"...Thank...you," she said, though it was apparent, she was forcing herself to apologize.

"S'kay," I mumbled back.

Awkward...until Mina decided to break the silence.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you, you should never wear heels on a bus, who are you trying to impress?"

Sakura, scowled in distaste, and flipped her pink hair back, "Hasn't anyone ever told you the way you dress makes you look like a cheap prostitute?"

Mina jumped up, and Sakura shoved her back down.

"Please, I don't have time for this."

Sakura walked ahead, and everyone's eyes followed her.

Sasuke stopped, and stared at me, and I stared back.

He opened his mouth, but I turned away.

I didn't want to hear it at all, and I didn't care to hear what he had to say. From the corner of my eye, I saw the disappointed look on his face, and he walked off. Gaara squeezed my shoulder in comfort, and I held that hand, squeezing it back.

One of the guys that Sasuke had been talking to earlier glanced at Gaara with curiosity in his eyes. Gaara caught his stare, and sneered back at him, only causing the guy to grin in amusement.

Oh, Gaara has himself an admirer.

The other guy walked by, and nearly fell, when Akamaru jumped in his path. He opened his eyes, looking quite startle. He handed Akamaru back to Kiba, and smiled slightly before leaving the bus.

Kiba flushed darkly, and I couldn't help but grin.

"Kiba's got a crush," I sang into his ears.

He turned away, but didn't deny what I said.

Soon all the other snobby students of Sound Institute got off the bus, and the bus sprung back to laugh. We continued down the road, and in five minutes we were at Konoha Academy.

It was beautiful, just like I always imagined it. The gate was black, as well, but in red letters were K.A. A smooth grey pavement led way to a grand entrance that was crimson hue. The entire atmosphere of the place was warm and homey.

"We're here," I whispered softly to myself, "I've made it."

We piled outside, stretching out our sore muscles. Our luggage had been sent ahead of time, so there was no worry about grabbing our things. The only thing we had to worry about was who was our roommate and whatnot, but other than that there was no weight tying me down, I was as light as a feather.

We walked towards the entrance of the academy, noticing that the décor of the place was amazing. Pieces of art littered the walls, sculptures and statues guarded the entryway of each door. The ceiling was carved, with intricate designs and patterns. I could gaze at it all day.

In the middle of the lobby was a table, with a huge arrangement of flowers. Further down the table were two students, a red head and a blond. I could immediately tell that the red-head was a guy, who looked an awful lot like Gaara, and the other student I couldn't tell what gender they were.

The blond spoke first, gesturing wildly with happiness, "Hello, and welcome to Konoha Academy, un!"

Wow, he sure was happy. I giggled to myself, as Gaara winced at his high chirpy voice.

"Kami, another Naruto," he mumbled.

"I couldn't help but giggle even more, and Mina even tittered, too.

"This is Sasori-kun," pointing at the Gaara look alike.

He nodded at us, and looked away, not even bothering to introduce himself.

"He sure is like Gaara, he has the whole attitude down to a T," I commented, shying away as Gaara playfully punched me, at least I think he was playing around.

"So if you'll follow me, I'll show you around."

We followed behind our two guides, noting every place they mentioned.

Science? Math? Literature? This sounds like high school; I thought I was coming here to become an artist.

"Well, you do have to learn the basics?" Deidara-sempai pointed out.

The tour was over, and now we were just eager to hope into bed, and sleep the night away. We bid Mina goodbye, since the girl's dormitory was on the other side.

We passed by the huge wooden statue of a tiger readying itself for a pounce, and we saw rows of doors all lined up in a row.

"I feel like Alice in Wonderland," I stated, feeling that this place was almost a parody of the fantastical world.

Gaara and Kiba, hummed their agreement, as we began finding are room. We found Kiba's immediately, and he entered, unlocking the door. He invited us in, as his roommate was nowhere to be seen, and he flicked the lights on.

Bugs.

The first thing we saw was bugs.

They were painting of bus, littering along the walls, on the left side of the room. A boy sat on the bed, a caterpillar, resting on his index finger. He looked up, sunglasses gleaming under the light.

Kiba turned around, sweating profusely, and we waved goodbye. The boy got up, staring at us, not saying a word. He reached out around Kiba's waist, and closed the door.

"You're disturbing the bugs," he said, before the door shut firmly.

"Can you say, super freak," Gaara mumbled. I just nodded my head, and we continued down the hall.

We got to Gaara's room; surprisingly we weren't roommates but neighbors.

Eh, that's not bad; at least we're close by.

Gaara placed his key into the hole, unlocking the door, before he could turn the knob, the door slammed open, and he was pulled in.

"Welcome, youthful companion."

The mushroom head thing, with the bushiest brows I had ever seen was busy shaking the hand off of Gaara's arms. He was decked out in green spandex, and a bowl haircut.

Gaara turned to me, death in his eyes, and I just waved goodbye.

"Naru-," but I shut the door, and hurried over to my room.

'Please don't be weird, please don't be weird." My mantra of hope was the only thing that was allowing me to go in.

I turned the knob, and the door opened. I peered in glancing around, the room was normal. With relief I closed the door, and really took a look inside the room. The only thing I saw was beautiful paintings and calligraphy. I let out the air I was holding, and entered the room. One bed was still made, and the other was littered with paintbrushes and Prisma charcoal (1).

The door opened behind me.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke scrunched his face up, and stared at me, confused.

"Who is that?"

I laughed, 'Stupid, Sasuke goes to Sound."

I held my hand out, "Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you."

He walked around leaving my hand out there, to sit on his bed.

Okay, so he wasn't weird, just antisocial.

I sat on my bed, twiddling my fingers, this was awkward.

"Say," my roommate started, "when did they let girls into the boy's dorm?"

I felt my forehead began to throb in anger, and I smiled, crookedly.

"I'm a boy."

His mouth opened, nodding his head.

"So, all matters aside...do you have a...big penis?"

I sat on my bed facing the wall, my roommate sporting a black eye.

"Welcome to Konoha Academy of the freaks and perverts," I grumbled.

I didn't know how right I was.

'I wonder what papa and dad are doing...no brainer screwing, duh!'

* * *

(1) Best brand of charcaol for drawing!

So that is it for chapter 6, let me know what you think. I think I might do the other character's pov first before the rest of it, is in Naruto's.


	6. Chapter 6: Who I am

* * *

Older & Wiser

* * *

Thank you, I know I'm doing something write when I have 65 reviews already for 5 chapters, that's totally kick awesome!

So to the people that helped make 65 reviews possible, this one is for you:

**Carms-lian0592 **

**FreexFlyer**

**roboguy45**

**XxNana-chanxx**

**Queer Valgarity**

**Inu-bitch**

**Ooxshinobixoo**

**Alicia's power**

**StreetRacerSakura**

**NeckoFury**

**Hivamu**

**Romantically Dead**

**Acherona**

**Bluedemon92**

**CaLL me rEd-EW**

**KagomeGirl021**

**Crownymars**

**Chochowilliams**

**The Only Love for Soujiro Seta**

* * *

**As always, I give you guys my love. You guys rock hard, and I'm always totally happy every time you review or comment. This chapter is a real special one. For the first time, it'll be in Sasuke's Pov. Let's see what the ice prince, with poor taste in 'companions', has to say!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Who I am

Sasuke's Pov

I broke up with him, and started going out with a bitch.

I broke up with him, and yet I regret it more than anything.

I broke up with him, so I have to watch him from afar.

I broke up with him, thinking things would be better without him. Thinking I didn't need him, and he wasn't good enough for me.

I left him, and I wish I never did.

I remember telling Naruto, how he wasn't anything more than obstacle.

What the hell did that even mean?

I thought...I thought, I would love him for all my life, and never, ever leave him, but here I am watching from behind, as he laughs and smiles at his new friends.

He used to smile like that for me.

Only me, with an exception of his family and Gaara, of course Gaara.

I remember feeling so jealous of Gaara, he was always with Naruto. He always knew how Naruto felt before I did.

Not being able to know Naruto beyond just what lied on the surface irritated me. I wanted to know Naruto, as well as Gaara did.

Sometimes, I use to feel that Naruto was dating Gaara, instead of me.

Childish, but who's the one sitting with Naruto.

Definitely not me.

"Sasuke," a whiny voice, squealed to my right. It was Sakura, it was only Sakura now.

I tried to ignore her, but she continued to cling onto me, pressing herself closer to my side.

She was nothing but an abomination, an eyesore, a nuisance.

I hated her.

I hater her more than anything, because she is the constant reminder of what I left. I settled for beneath, and I despise it more than anything.

I still don't know why I'm dating her. I really don't know why I'm dating her. She doesn't have anything to really offer. She lacks breast and personality, just like any other fan girl. She isn't rich, she's not beautiful, nor is she really intelligent. In a way, she's just there. Her appearance is...different, I suppose, but in the long run, would I even want to marry her?

Usually I'm not supposed to care at all; I'm an Uchiha for crying out loud. We're supposed to have the best of everything; there is no limit to what an Uchiha wants, we just get it by any means possible.

I honestly thought that Naruto would come back to me begging for me to take him back, and I would accept.

But this time, Naruto has the last laugh.

The bus pulled to a stop, a screeching halt, everyone slid forward, but not me.

Rule 5 of How to be a Proper Uchiha:_Never look distraught, Uchihas are to remain composed at all time._

"My girlfriend" slid off her seat, flashing her underwear for the world to see.

What an embarrassment and I chose her over Naruto? I'm really suffering for this, I guess this is just step one of the ultimate punishment.

I will never admit this to anyone, but I really did love Naruto.

Sakura got up, flinging her hair into my face. I wiped pink strands from my face and mouth.

"Sasuke-kun," she said, turning around, "I'm so sorry."

She moved forward to try and help me, but I just shoved her away. Her efforts were in vain, and I didn't want her help at all. She would have probably made the situation worse.

She kissed my cheek, winking at me, before walking away swinging her hips around, I knew her game. Try to seduce me into bed, so I'll screw her, she becomes pregnant with my child, and then tries to force me into wedlock, so she can flaunt the title of, Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha.

I couldn't help but snort. The day that ever happens, is the day Gaara invites me to his house and serves me a cool glass of lemonade, all while smiling...at me.

Never going to happen in this lifetime or any other lifetime, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I hate Gaara, and the overall feeling is mutual.

The stupid slut tripped over her own big feet, and upon all horrors landed on Naruto.

She should have at least said thank you, Naruto could have let her fall on her face.

I walked past Naruto, and I couldn't help but me amazed by how beautiful he looks.

I stood there staring like an idiot, couldn't help myself.

His hair was free from its tie, and it billowed out behind him, flowing quite regally like a queen. His eye was rimmed with dark black eyeliner, enhancing the brightness of his eyes. His clothes were quite sexy. They hugged his body, framing it just nicely, but had you wondering what else lied beneath.

I don't know what I was thinking when I stood in front of him, but did I honestly believe that he would talk to me. Maybe I didn't remember, but I made him feel pain. I broke his heart, and I didn't even supply a valid reason why. I just broke up with him, I made him cry. So I shouldn't have been surprised, when he turned away from me.

* * *

Sakura immediately attached herself to me, as soon as I got off the bus. My two new acquaintances, Neji and Shikamaru, stood to the side of me, dutifully. We understood each other, more than the people I use to hang out with in high school. They were the type of people that your parents would be proud for you to call a friend. They both came from respective backgrounds, wealth, and connections, but besides all that I like them. It was easier for me to relate to them, because they were similar to me, yet so different.

Neji was more composed then I am, and I like that. He has proven himself an intellectual companion, and amusing as well. Of the two, he's the most similar to me. Shikamaru is the least similar to me; though he's not my polar opposite. My polar opposite is sitting on the bus, heading down the street. He has this laid-back approach to life, where it seems his motto to life is, if I have to do something, it's too troublesome, and that's that.

The door opened, and the creepiest man alive stepped out. Another man came out, as well, but he wasn't as eerie looking like the previous man.

This guy screamed child molester; his hair was black but it didn't have a lustrous quality to it. It seemed more dead, and devoid of volume. His skin was a sickly pale color, and his yellow irises were slits and narrow, akin to the eyes of snakes, when observing prey.

I was almost expecting him to hiss any second.

I sure wasn't disappointed.

"Welcome students, I'm Headmaster Oorchimaru, and this is my assistant, Kabuto," gesturing mindlessly behind him. His assistant, Kabuto, was an ordinary looking type of guy. Silver hair pulled back into a low ponytail, and round, rim glasses on his nose. Like I said, nothing special.

His voice was low, possessing a velvety, smooth quality, surprising, despite his looks. I was expecting something more high-pitch and grating.

"If you'll follow me, so I can show you around."

He beckoned us forward, snickering at our hesitant faces.

"Don't worry, I don't...bite."

He smiled, but I still didn't feel confident. No one was willing to take the first step, and I started to suspect that we would be out here for quite awhile, if no one stepped up. I straightened my shoulders, and took the first step.

Rule 1 of How to be a Proper Uchiha: _Uchihas are leaders and fear nothing. _

Sakura quickly scrambled after me, and my friends proceeded forward with me, before long the entire students followed behind.

I glanced back, noting on the door inscribed in bold letters was a plaque reading: _Great work is done by people who are not afraid to be great._

"Coming Sasuke," it was Neji who along with Shikamaru, were waiting for me.

I nodded, and walked up the stairs, taking the time to truly think about what was being said.

The hallways were winding, and seemed endless. We paused here and there glancing into classrooms, with rows of seats for the students were arranged into a semi-circle. Soon, I found myself tuning out what the teacher had to say. I've been here before, I know where everything is.

Sakura left, though quite reluctant, what was she expecting, us to share a bedroom.

No way in hell.

I bid a brisk goodbye to Shikamaru and Neji, sure it sounded harsh, but they understood. I was just feeling frustrated with life. I have a crappy girlfriend, broke up not so long ago with the best thing in my life, and the headmaster is a pedophile.

He kept looking at me, when he realized that I was an Uchiha. Instead of bowing down to me, he just looked at me with this all knowing look in his eyes, and looked away. I knew he was pretending not to care, but I caught him looking at me every now and then.

My room, it was quiet, then again I don't have a roommate. My things were already unpacked, and in their exact place, so I didn't have any need to worry about putting my things away in their respective spot. I flopped onto my bed, quite gracefully, and just lay there.

I thought I was over Naruto, yet images of him ran through my mind like a broken record. This place is quite; maybe I'm just better off being by myself.

I am truly a horrible person.

* * *

So here we have it chapter 6, I hope you guys like it a lot. Let me know what you think!

* * *


	7. Chapter 7: Spiders

* * *

Older & Wiser

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it meant a lot to me. I'm so happy, that this story is well liked, and I'm quite in awe by the number of people who review! It means a lot that you took the time to review my story. Thanks as always to my reviewers, I love you guys so much, and this one is for you.

**StreetRacerSakura**

**KagomeGirl021**

**Hivamu**

**Romantically Dead**

**N**

**Acherona**

**FreexFlyer**

**Crownymars**

**roboguy45**

**Carms-lian0592 **

**NaruSasuRox4eva**

**Chochowilliams**

**Inu-bitch**

**Alicia's power**

* * *

**Now, on with the story, I hope you all enjoy it, as much as I did writing it. Make sure to review!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Spiders

Naruto's Pov

I woke up to warm breathe on my neck. It was moist, and if I may say so, quite uncomfortable. Something kept tickling my forehead, and there was a scratching sound not so far from my ear.

Slowly I opened my eyes, wearily, only to see black and white.

It was Sai.

His black hair was the one tickling my face, as he was bent over my body. His pale skin looked even paler, since he was decked out in black. His twin black orbs peered into my own blue ones. The scratching sound I heard from earlier was him sketching in his sketchpad. He seemed so intent on what he was doing, I was prompted to ignore him, but then I saw a flash of skin.

'Wait a minute...skin?'

I sat up on my elbows, to see what the issue was. I glanced down only to see my shirt unbuttoned, exposing my chest. My pants were pooled down around my ankle, as well as my boxers.

I was naked.

No words could be use to describe, the state I was in.

I closed my eyes, and opened them slowly, and tried to restrain myself from punching the psycho.

"What are you doing," I asked Sai quietly. He didn't reply, but continued to focus on a particular anatomy of mine, prodding it this way and that. This wasn't a game any more; he was taking advantage of me to sketch me naked. I couldn't help but think the worst; maybe he wanted to post this on the Internet or around the school. I needed to know what was going on.

"What are you doing, Sai," I asked again.

He looked up frowning, his eyes narrowed, and then he held up his finger to his lips, gesturing for me to be silent. I felt my face flush with anger, you don't tell a person, who wakes up naked to be quiet, as if they were the one who committed the offense. I realized I wasn't going to get answers until he was finished, so I tried to wait patiently.

After awhile he stopped, and looked at me, grinning wide. He wad done. I found myself anxious to know what exactly he drew, and I was hoping it was something, well classy. Very slowly, as I watched with bated breath, he held the pad up, and I saw red. My mouth dropped down and my eyes bulged out. I couldn't believe it.

"This is how'll you would look like if you had a bigger penis," he said, without a care in the world.

The picture was the most vulgar piece of art, I had ever seen in my life. The upper part of me wasn't bad; in fact it was quite wonderful, if you could exclude the sudden lumps my chest sprouted. The lower half of my body, big problem right there; my penis was the size of a seven foot sausage link, width included.

I looked like some hermaphrodite gone wrong.

"Sai," I started, quite darkly

He hum-hummed and glanced at me, "I call it, 'all packaged into one'," he grinned at me, "Get it?"

I started to chuckle, "Oh, I get it alright."

I left for the shower; leaving a comatose Sai with another bruise forming on his eye.

"Stupid pervert," I mumbled under my breath.

I knocked on Gaara's door, but no one answered. Figuring that he could be at the cafeteria eating breakfast, I retraced my steps there, trying to remember the way Deidara-sempai showed us yesterday.

I didn't even make it past Kiba's room, before the door opened. I stopped, suddenly curious, until something shot out of the room landing on my face. It had eight furry legs, and it crawled over my cheeks, before crawling on top of my head. I wanted to scream, but I thought that the thing would enter my mouth. I stood there whimpering softly, I really do hate spiders.

I just stood there trembling all over, and then the door opened. Tears were already leaking from the corner of my eyes, and I nearly cried with joy, when I saw the creepy guy from earlier.

He stood there with his hands in his pocket, and his sunglasses shading his face. We stood there staring at one another, silent, except for the sobs I made every now and then.

He raised his arm up, and I flinched away, thinking he was going to hit me, but very gently his hand sifted through my hair before pulling the spider out. The little thing scurried around his hand, before crawling up his arm and sitting on his shoulder.

I stared at it and it stared at me, before raising it's two front lets and clacking it together.

I should have left already, but I found myself unable to leave.

"Thank you," I whispered to him, my cheeks still red.

I felt so embarrassed about freaking out over a little spider that I began to wipe the tears from my face. He said nothing, and went back into the room, without closing the door.

'Way to go Naruto, you made yourself look stupid,' I thought, putting myself down.

My head jerked up in surprise, when I heard a faint cough, it was the boy from earlier. The spider was still sitting on his shoulder, but in his hand he held tissue.

I took it gratefully, and cleaned my face with it.

We stood there some more, the awkwardness growing between us, until I gathered up the courage to speak to him, well my stomach gathered up the courage to speak.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggg!"

I flushed darker, and they boy laughed.

"You're hungry, right," he asked.

I nodded my head sheepishly, "Yeah, I don't remember where the cafeteria is."

He nodded his head in understanding, and beckoned me to follow him.

He began to walk in a brisk way, and I had to jog behind him to follow. The spider turned around, and raised it front lets again and clacked them.

The thing was kind of cute now, but I still hate spiders.

"So," I began, trying to start a conversation, "You're Kiba's roommate. I'm Naruto."

I held out my hand intending for him to shake it, but instead the spider jumped into my open palm, before making its way onto my shoulder.

I stared at it, and it gave me a smile, at least I think it was a smile.

The boy glanced at me, giving a brief smile, "Shino and the guy on you shoulder is Kota."

We shook his hands and continued down the hall in silence, but it was comfortable silence.

We parted ways, and Kota hopped on his shoulder, waving goodbye with one of his legs.

* * *

I spotted Gaara's red hair, and quickly made my way over to him. Like always, he already had my food waiting for me, and I just slid into the vacant spot next to him.

"Hey," I said to everyone.

Mina and Kiba replied, but Gaara just glared at me.

"What's wrong," I asked, fiddling with the chain on Gaara's pants.

"You left me, with that gym obsessed, energetic nightmare yesterday," he growled, tensely.

"I didn't even get to sleep last night."

Now that he mentioned it, he did look a little bit more tired than usual.

"Sorry," I said, pecking his cheek.

He mumbled, before waving me away, munching on my toast.

"So," I said, turning to Kiba, "I met your roommate, Shino, he's quite nice."

Kiba yawned, and nodded, "Yeah, but totally weird. He has all these bugs, and I couldn't sleep at all last night, since they were crawling all over me."

Mina patted his shoulder, "No I fell bad, I slept perfectly."

She turned her brown eyes to me, "So how was your night."

I shrugged, nonchalantly, "I slept well; it was waking up that was the problem."

"Oh," Gaara replied, raising his eyebrow, "What happened?"

"Well, my roommate took my clothes off and drew a picture of me with boobs and a sausage like penis. You know the usual."

Everyone began to snicker, even Gaara.

"Serves you right," he said, "So who's your roommate?"

I stood up, scanning the room, "You see that guy sitting by himself over there? That's him."

Everyone stared at him.

"He looks like Sasuke," Gaara answered.

It may have sound like he was stating a fact, but I could tell he was worried.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to fall for him," I mouthed to him.

He nodded his head, but I could still tell that he was still unsure.

* * *

Breakfast went without a hitch, and I hugged Gaara goodbye. He was going to sculpture class, while I had art literature.

I began to walk down the empty hallway, but I heard someone else behind me. I turned around and saw Sai walking next to me.

I glared at him and began to walk faster. He picked up speed, and soon we were rushing into the classroom. I sat down in the seat next to the window, and he sat down next to me.

"Can't you sit somewhere else," I questioned.

He shook his head no, and just smiled at me. I could tell it was totally fake.

"If you're going to try to fake a smile, try to do it well."

His smile faltered, and he stared at me in shock.

"You can tell?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah, I use to smile like that, too."

"How come you don't any more?"

I turned to him, surprised by his sudden question. He seemed like he really wanted to know.

"There wasn't a reason to anymore. I'm happy with life, and I have people who love me."

He nodded his head slowly, trying to comprehend what I had just said.

We sat there silently, and I watched him from the corner of my eye.

He seemed so lost.

* * *

So there we have it chapter 7, please tell me how you like it so far. I only accept criticisms and praises.


	8. Chapter 8: Mushroom

* * *

Older & Wiser

* * *

Thanks to all of those reviewed, it does mean a lot to me. As always this one for you guys!

Some readers what different outlooks on the characters, so I'll try to incorporate that well into my story! You just have to tell me, who it is you want!

**FreexFlyer**

**Crownymars**

**NaruSasuRox4eva**

**Roboguy45**

**StreetRacerSakura**

**Carms-lian0592**

**Alicia's Power**

**Inu-Bitch**

**Acherona**

**Kagomegrl021**

* * *

**I hope you readers enjoy this one, ;) Please Read the comment at the end!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Mushroom

_Gaara's Pov_

When Naruto had left me alone with this...this weirdo, I didn't know what to say.

What the hell type of friend is he?

All he did was wave and quickly scurry out of here.

I turned around, my mouth agape, staring at my roommate.

I still don't know what to say.

He started stretching this way and that, green spandex...was stretching...all...over.

I shuddered it was a horrifying image to see.

He leaped up from his legs, and soon was standing right in front of me. I jerked back, startled, and he only moved closer.

We stared at one another, unblinking, and then the widest grin I had ever seen, second to Naruto's, broke out on his face. He began to shake, and I found myself worried, he looked like he was about to burst.

"Are...you okay," I questioned, reaching out to make sure the dude didn't die on me.

"I'm so happy, youthful companion," then proceeded to shake my arm off my body.

"Finally," he began, "Someone to talk about the beauty of youth and all its wonder."

I quickly snatched my arm back and just nodded, smiling crookedly.

"My last roommate left, I don't know something about this room being crazy or something like that. He wasn't very youthful."

I pretended to nod my head in understanding, but inwardly I kept cringing every time his voice got suddenly louder. He was worse than Naruto.

Then he stopped talking, and I almost sighed in relief.

'Thank Kami.'

But that moment of peace was short-lived.

He turned around, bouncing on the heels of his feet, "My name is Rock Lee," saluting me with one hand.

He stood there waiting patiently, what did he want a fucking cracker? He just stood there, grinning at me.

I tried to ignore him, but I could see him from the corner of my eye. The clock ticked slowly, and still he stood there.

"What is it," I asked, slamming my suitcase shut.

"Well," he said, tapping his chin, "Aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

I stared at him, "Is that what you were waiting for?"

He nodded his head, like a little eager puppy, I was quite surprised that his tail wasn't wagging as well.

"Gaara," I said finally.

He began to shake again, "Oooh, what a youthful name?"

I crinkled my nose, frowning, what was so youthful about my name? If anything it was the least youthful name to give a child, and here he is practically in ecstasy over a name. I suppose they accept anybody into this college.

"Whatever," I mumbled. I finished putting my stuff up in silence, just the way I liked it. There was no commentary from the mushroom behind me. Maybe he wasn't that annoying.

I crawled into bed, ready to sleep the day away. My roommate wouldn't let me.

"Aren't you going to change?"

I glanced at him and frowned; silently I grabbed by pajamas from my suitcase and slammed the door behind me.

* * *

By the time I finished changing, he was sleeping in bed, thank Kami. I crept to my bed, pulling the covers over me. I put the little light on, and pulled out a book from underneath my bed. I sighed in content, pulling my pillow up so I could rest on it.

Sometime later, I suppose, I fell asleep.

My eyes opened up wearily, and the first thing I saw was black eyes. I jerked back in shock, talk about invading privacy.

"What the hell," I voiced, as I turned to look at the clock. It was only five a.m. I know I'm insomniac and everything, but I do like to take little rest every now and then. I don't think I really slept until maybe fifteen minutes ago, and I'm already up.

"What do you want, mushroom head?"

"Lee."

"What," I said, scowling at the mushroom head turtle.

"My name is Lee, not mushroom head."

"Whatever," I yawned. I rolled over on my side, ending the conversation but mushroom head didn't understand that.

It was still for awhile, and I let out the pent up breathe in my lungs. Then frantic pats, and then someone began to rock me back and forth.

"What is it, Dammit," I roared.

"Oh," he replied, "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

I frowned, "Damn straight you're right, especially if someone didn't get any sleep. Now go away before I murder you right here."

He began to laugh, shoving me every now, "You're so funny."

I grinned darkly, "Oh, I mean it." He looked me in the eye watching me glance down; I patted my pillow and he inaudibly gulped. I think he got my message.

He stopped laughing, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "Oh."

I rolled my eyes, and pulled my covers over my head, retreating deeply into its warmth. Then he started up again, sprouting nonsense all over.

"Gaara, oh youthful companion, we have to exercise. We're going to do twenty laps around the school, then two hundred push-ups. Then we'll have a hearty breakfast and be ready to take on the earth, with our youthfulness."

I stared at him my eyes wide, exercise?

"Whoa, hold on mushroom head, exercise? I don't exercise."

"Nonsense," he said, making a shooing gesture. "Exercise is the elixir of life."

"Listen," I said, propping myself up, "I don't exercise, and I most certainly don't run. I could care less if it was the elixir of life."

"But exercising is good for you," he retaliated.

I didn't know what to say, I hated exercising. I failed P.E. with a D because I wouldn't run. Anyways it's useless to run, sure yeah running is good for your health and builds muscles, but do I really need it? Let me think about that...don't think so.

"I run like a pregnant lady," I finally countered, after giving it some thought. "Yep," nodding my head, "I run like a pregnant lady."

He stared at me confused, his eyes even wider than they usually were. He seemed at a lost about what to say, I have that effect on people; I couldn't help but feel smug about that. He was speechless then turned to me, his mouth open.

"Bbbut Gaara...pregnant ladies don't run," he stuttered.

I raised my index finger, as if it was a gun making that bang noise with my tongue, "Exactly my point, I don't run."

He gawked at me and then shrugged his arms, "Well I don't believe that, but I'll get you to exercise with me one day." He stood up, staring off into the distance, tears in his eyes. His fist clutched tightly, as if vowing to some unknown force.

"Yeah, one day," I rolled over and went back to sleep.

* * *

Again, I woke up to frantic pats on my back. Groggily I peered out from my blanket to see who it was.

"What," I said gruffly.

"Good morning, you..." He cut off, staring at me in horror.

"Oh, the evil forces that hate youth have claimed your face."

Apparently my confusion was quite clear to him, as he jumped up and ran to his side of the room. I raised my non-existent eybrown, what did he mean? He began to rummage through his things, throwing green spandex this way and that. He quickly scurried over to me, plopping down at the side of my bed.

He held up his mirror, and I finally understood what he meant.

My hair was even more tousled than usual, and it was sticking out in every possible direction it could. I had forgotten to remove the kohl surrounding my eyes, and it smeared all over my face, as if I actually cried black tears of death. My skin, that was always paled, seemed quite deathly now, even to me. I looked like the Joker, without the green hair and clown make-up.

My answer was a loud yawn in his face, and I pulled myself out of bed while rubbing my shaggy hair. He gasped loudly, and I sighed, what now?

"What is it," I asked, probably making it like my fourth time asking.

He pointed at me, his finger shaking, "Your clothes are so...un-youthful!"

I glanced down at my appearance. I was wearing black cotton pajamas. The pants were long and they covered my feet, while my top was bigger than my body they hid my fingers. I liked it, and I always felt more comfortable in clothes bigger than me. They made me feel secure. I guess with my Gothic-like face with this added on it, I look like a messenger of death.

"I like them," I stated, shrugging my shoulders, "They hide my body away."

"But they make you seem so small; you should eat more and gain some weight."

It was funny, Naruto said the same thing.

"I don't like to eat a lot, so I don't gain weight nor do I lose any."

"Are...you...bulimic?"

I stared blankly at him, "No, I just don't see it very appealing to stuff myself fat or to sweat. I'm fine with how I look, and I prefer to keep things that way.

I left the room closing the door firmly behind me, after giving mushroom head a backwards wave. As I made my way down the hall, I heard gasp of horror, but I didn't care I know what I look like.

* * *

I spotted two sets of brown hair, spiky and straight. I made my way over, and sat down across from them.

"Hey," Kiba and Mina said in total unison.

I gave them a slight smile, and we sat there for awhile waiting for Naruto. He didn't show up any time soon, so we headed towards the cafeteria line to grab so food.

Of course, I got Naruto ramen and for myself a cinnamon bagel with cream cheese with chocolate milk. I had always gotten him food, since he can never arrive to breakfast, lunch, and dinner on time. Usually he stuck with the crappy, warmed up food they give out, when all the good stuff is gone.

I paid the lady, and she just looked at me like I was some delinquent. It didn't bother me, you could almost say I was use to those kind of looks. I smirked evilly at her, and she held her hand to her heart, as if experiencing a heart attack.

"Oh kami, this artsy school lets the clinically insane in now," she mumbled underneath her breathe. I snickered to myself and sat down with my friends, who had also heard what she said.

Naruto came bounding out of nowhere, kissing me on my cheek. Suddenly the episode of what happened yesterday came back, and I felt pissed at him again. He noticed this and just smiled at me. I felt my resolve start to weaken and I just let it pass. I could never be mad at him for long.

I nearly blew my top, when I heard what happened to him this morning, but it was too funny to stay mad about it.

"Serves you right for leaving me," I told him. He puffed his cheek out, indignant, and I prodded them.

When he had shown me the guy, who sketched him, I saw blood. I couldn't believe it. We left Sasuke two miles away only to have a Sasuke look-a-like here. How ironic is that? Even though I felt pissed about the whole situation, even I could realize that, that this Sai guy or whatever isn't Sasuke. But I still wanted Naruto to be careful around him; Sasuke or not he still needs to be careful.

I left Naruto behind, heading to sculpture class, and I groaned upon entering. Of All of people that had to be in class with me, it had to be _him_. He didn't notice me, good I didn't want him to see me. I crept up the side of the stair-case, avoiding being in his direct line of vision. I was nearly there, but as life would have it, it was on its period and decided to be a bitch.

"Oh happy days, youthful companion, we have the same class." Mushroom head patted the available seat next to him, and reluctantly I made my way over.

I grimaced with displeasure; I totally don't want to be here right now.

* * *

**I hope you fans of Gaara like this. I was hoping not to make him to ooc, but if he comes across that way; I'm really sorry. This version of Gaara was suppose to be more sarcastic, not bitter about life, but content with it enough. **

**I apologize to any pregnant lady, who may be reading this. Please try to understand that it was for humor and not to be taken as an insult. Thank you very much and REVIEW! I want a hundred reviews before the next chapter, please!**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9: So now what?

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed as always. I can't believe it I finally made the 100th mark, cheers everyone. Clap like crazy, I made it, I made it. God, this has always been my dream to make it to the 100th mark and I made it. Now I can set my goals higher. Sorry it took so long, I was having major writer's block, and I was practically stabbing myself to find what I should write next, but I'm over it, as you can see clearly from this update. Everyone clap again, YAY!

Now to specially thank everyone, who helped made my dream possible. I love you, and this is especially dedicated to you guys, I love you. You all get a piece of chocolate cake. Why chocolate? It's the best! Duh!

But Sadly I have horrible news at the end so you have to **READ THE BOTTOM!**

* * *

Thanks to:

Acherona

Carms-lian0592

Back-up' girl

FreexFlyer

Roboguy

StreetRacerSakura

Crownymars

Inu-Bitch

HatakeKasumi

KagomeGirl021

Chochowilliams

Hunter Hatake and Neko Uchiha

Crzyanimemom

ShadowPhoneix143

Bridget

NeckoFury

* * *

Chapter 9: So now what?

Naruto's Pov

Over time Sai and I became friends. It was a kind of weird friendship, but friendship nonetheless. After I had called out his fake smile, he became more curious and we got to talking and from there, I realized we probably had more in common than I could ever imagine.

School life had been going well, I suppose. No drama from anyone, no bitches I have to fight off, it was completely drama free.

Being here at Konoha Academy has really opened the doors for me. I've been dabbling in things, I was never good at but I'm really curious about. I love it here, and the work really takes my mind off of...Sasuke.

Sasuke.

I haven't thought about him in such a long time. I don't know why, but I think it's for the best. Usually my mind is preoccupied with thoughts about him. In high school all I could think about was, if Sasuke got tired of me what now?

This separation or break-up was probably the best thing he could have ever done for me. I feel like I can spread my wings and really discover who I am.

The days past, and I became more involved in activities and getting my work done, surprisingly enough I became the top of my class.

Can you believe that?

Me.

Naruto Uzumaki is top of his class? I bet Sakura would be convulsing like a dog. I would totally love to see that.

Usually everyone labeled me as the goof, the one voted least likely to succeed in life. Being over dramatic? Not likely. In this new environment I can prove that I am someone, that I am someone to take notice of.

I feel great, I feel better about myself. I'm proving myself a force to be reckoned with.

Too bad that Sound Institute is coming over. I kind of forgot about it. The chance of seeing Sasuke tomorrow is too much for me to bear that I just really don't want to think about it.

Plus with his usual entourage following him, tomorrow is definitely not going to be a walk in the park. But hey that's life for you, always dealing out your least favorite dish.

The only thing I can do is avoid Sasuke, but knowing fate that really isn't going to be possible.

But hey a guy could dream, right?

I mean I really don't want to see my ex, what would I even say?

* * *

Sasuke's Pov

I stared out my window, my eyes reflecting the looming building of Konoha Academy. There was just something about this place that kind of made me feel at home. It wasn't cold and imposing like Sound Institute. It was warm, like Naruto.

My mind suddenly became assaulted with images of Naruto. I thought I have given up on him, but I guess I'm not over him. I try really I did, but how can you just easily forget the person, who you probably loved more than anything in the world? It's not that easy to forget, not as easy as breaking their heart.

I shook my head rapidly; maybe images of him would fade away. I stopped, ignoring Sakura's concerned face, shrugging her arm off my shoulder.

I hated her.

I really hated her, and I'm stuck.

I glanced briefly to my right, and grimaced in distaste.

She sat there, wearing another one of her shockingly short skirt, just fiddling with the hem of it. It was grotesque; a Pepto-Bismol shade of pink plaid.

I know pink plaid?

She was draped in pink from head to toe practically an eye sore. She smiled at me, clutching my arm, but I just turned around, resting my head on the glass, its cool surface giving my some relief.

I hate my life so much.

Naruto's Pov

What was I doing here?

Thank Kami for Gaara, without him; I don't know what I would do. He saw the way I kept fiddling with my shirt, smoothing my long blond hair back and fixing my bangs. He smirked at me, grasping my hand into his.

"Relax, really, relax."

I smiled back at him, but that didn't stop the nervous butterflies fluttering around in my heart. I was going to need more than advice; I needed a tranquilizer and a bottle of aspirin, for my headache.

I felt my heart quicken as the bus from Sound Institute came rolling up.

THUMP

It stopped right in front of the front entrance.

THUMP

The bus parked itself opening the door.

THUMP

Everyone began to exit the bus, filing out in a row, before standing in a group.

THUMP

Black eyes peer directly into mine, and I felt my mouth suddenly dry. I stared in shock; he was beautiful, if that was even possible. How could a person look that angelic like be a total demon within? It's weird, but that's exactly how Sasuke is to me; a fallen angel.

I didn't notice as people began to walk past me into the hall; my eyes were still trained on him. His black eyes never looked away from me, and I never looked away from him. I watched, awe, as he made his way up the stairs, agonizingly slow. He seemed to be taking his sweet damn time, not even knowing the inner turmoil that was raging within me because of him.

He stopped in front of me, giving a cool glance at Gaara, who returned an equal gaze if not colder. He turned to me, and suddenly I felt as if I was transported back to high school.

The sense of worthlessness became quite prominent, and unconsciously I felt myself submit to him like a whore. I couldn't look at him, it felt wrong; it felt as if I was committing a crime. If it wasn't for the smirk that he threw at me, I probably would have spent the entire day with my eyes downcast.

I hated that smirk.

That smirk of power of dominance, I hated it so much.

I lifted my eyes, quite bold of me, and gazed into his eyes. The first thing I saw was shock. I guess I shocked him, hell, I shocked myself. I never really stood up to him, ever, since we went out. I always obeyed what he said, when he said it. Now thinking about it, I hate the old me. I always burying my problems behind mask and relying on others.

When I had looked into his eyes, he seemed to recoil back, a troubled look on his face.

I glanced behind him seeing his whore, struggling up the steps in her peep toe pink heels. I rolled my eyes in disgust, and shook my head sadly.

He looked back, scoffing, as well.

"Nice to see you again...Naruto."

"You too...Sasuke."

This was the first time we've been civil to one another, and I watched him walk past me, without looking back at me at all.

I sighed, and Gaara smiled at me, giving me a brief hug.

"I'm proud of you."

I just smiled shoving him away, "Well you should!"

The two of us watched, amused, as Sakura finally made it up. The first thing she did was reapply her makeup.

What a whore!

She stopped, staring at me, sniffing.

"You two, the flaming duo," she sneered, applying a heavy coat of lip gloss.

"Sakura," I replied back graciously.

Gaara didn't say anything just leering at her darkly. She shivered, and focused to looking back at herself, primping her hair.

"I'm surprised they haven't kicked your ass out by now," she started.

"I'm surprised pimps aren't looking for you right now," Gaara commented, dryly, both hands crossed in front of him.

Sakura snapped her compact mirror shut, and twirled on her heels, walking forward to us.

"And I'm surprised that the circus isn't here to gather you two freaks. Really am surprised you're here. What did you do? Sleep with the entire faculty," she finished snidely.

"What did you," I countered back.

She flushed darkly, and began tugging her skirt, before sticking her nose into the air prancing away.

"I don't need to take this from two sets of trash."

"Well us trash looks better than your whore-self, and we don't give away diseases, slut," I yelled back.

She flipped the two of us off, and I just snickered into Gaara's chest.

"Though I really hate her," Gaara started, "She provides some amusement."

I just whacked him across his chest, and we entered the hall snickering, the door closing firmly behind us.

* * *

Sasuke's Pov

I was surprised when I saw Naruto standing there. He was beautiful and so serene looking. I was in awe, the time we've been apart had done him good. He looked so happy, and seemed to shine with this inner light I never noticed when we were dating.

I feel such a strong wave of guilt, I feel sicken by it.

Uchiha's don't do guilt.

Rule number two of How to be a proper Uchiha: **Never feel guilty; it was never your fault.**

Even when I walked away from him, my thoughts were still with him. I was in total disbelief he didn't punch me or something. I thought he would turn away from me, but he didn't. He talked to me.

I had to ask him something, I needed to know. This was important, and I just really, really needed to know.

How did he truly feel for me?

* * *

I love writing and I was thinking of starting another Naruto story, but the updates would be slower since I have this story and my Harry Potter story to do, but that's not the important message.

**AUGUST 25 I'M GOING BACK TO SCHOOL, SO UPDATES WILL BE MUCH SLOWER. I'M SO SORRY, BUT I HAVE TO GET ALL A'S, AND MY SCHOOL IS CRAZY. IT'S NOT LIKE OTHER HIGH SCHOOLS, SO THE WORK LOAD IS MUCH MORE! **

That's was the important message, again I'm really sorry, but don't worry this story is not over or on hiatus!

* * *


	10. Chapter 10: Ice Cold

Sorry I haven't update in such a long time, but I'm baaaaaaaaaaccccccccccckkkkkkkk! My birthday is today, December 13, oh yeah! So anyways I'm too lazy to put a list of all of those who reviewed in my long absence but you know who you are! So thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 10: Ice Cold

Sasuke's Pov

I said I wanted to talk to Naruto; I wanted to know if he still felt something for me, so why am I so afraid to go over there and ask? Is it because I really a coward or is it because a part of me knows that there is no force on earth that would prevent him from slugging me right across my face and spitting into it. Yet here I remain, lagging behind everyone else as Naruto and _Gaara_ guide them around the school.

He looks...

He looks so beautiful, different yes, but beautiful all the same. He always was beautiful, but I guessed I just took that for granted. I mean, when Naruto was dating me I thought he was really nothing. Just a person, who was a challenge for me, pushed me to strive harder and to be better. Hmph, where has that gotten me? I stuck here with the Whore of Babylon trying to cling onto my arm, while tugging at her insanely short skirt with no prevail at all.

Sometimes I wonder, what the hell was I thinking when I decided to leave Naruto?

I...no looking back, I don't think I was in love, in love with Naruto at all in high school. And if that is so, how come my heart plummets each time his arms brush against Gaara's.

* * *

Naruto's Pov

I tried not to focus so much on Sasuke; I tried not to even see him. For some strange reason, I keep trying to peer at him from the corner of my eye. He seemed worried, like something was deeply troubling. I wonder if he's alright....

What...the...hell...is...wrong...with...me?

I'm actually worried for that, that bastard?

No.

No.

No.

No.

He left me without a sufficient reason and then here I am worrying about him like one of his psychotic fan girls. No, I can't believe that shit.

Gaara immediately stopped talking and stared at me, his eyes looking wider than usual. I turned around and saw the students of Sound all staring at me like I was psycho.

I guess I must have said it out loud.

"No duh, idiot," Sakura's nasally voice screeched from the back.

"Shut up, cunt whore," Gaara said tightly, giving her a dark glare in her direction.

Gaara gave me a worried look and I glanced back. After awhile he nodded his head and continued with the tour.

He understood that we would talk later about this, but right now is now the time.

* * *

Sasuke's Pov

What the hell was that?

Just what the HELL was that?

I was lost in my memories of Naruto and I, cringing slightly at Sakura's heavy breathing that seemed to ghost over my neck.

"No, I can't believe that shit!"

Startled out of my reverie I glanced up to see Naruto scowling greatly, staring down at the floor. After a unintelligent excuse of sarcasm, I was about to look away at one random painting but fortunately for me, maybe unfortunately, I caught that "look" Gaara and Naruto shared. Again, what the hell was that?

This time it was my turn to get the crazed looks from my surrounding peers, but I gave them my signature, oh so awesome it's cold, glare and they quickly turned away.

That's right, I'm an Uchiha and Uchiha's don't get crazed looks...we give crazed looks.

But forget about those people they are unimportant, what matters now is what is Naruto and Gaara's relationship and what do I have to do to get my Naruto back?

My.

I said my, right?

Well, yeah, my Naruto. I kind of can't say it now, but yeah he will be mine if I have any say? But what I really need to know is what is Naruto's relationship with Gaara?

Over the short time we've been in college a lot could happen in that time span.

I'm trying not to feel jealous, but jealousy is an ugly thing that likes to rear its head often in the affairs of love.

That's right, I am completely, undeniably smitten with Uzumaki Naruto. Absolutely sprung for this unearthly creature that is truly beyond my reach, but that won't stop me at all. No, won't stop me at all.

Why?

Because I'm an Uchiha, and Uchiha's get what ever they want.

Now, I just need to get rid of Sakura and I'm set. I glanced back to see Sakura simpering coyly at me, batting her lashes in a supposed attempt of coyness and seduction. Yep, I need to get rid of this, what did Naruto call her? Oh yes, the Whore of Babylon. She really wasn't girlfriend material at all.

* * *

Naruto's Pov

"What!"

Uh, sounds like Sakura is throwing a tantrum.

Everyone paused to glance behind and see what the whole ordeal was about. Personally, I couldn't care much if the gateway to hell opened right beneath my feet. I would point to Sakura and be like, "Take that whore away! Muwahahaha...HA!"

"You're breaking up with me," her voice rising with every syllable said, "Why, I thought you loved me...I love you, Sasuke, I really do!"

I edged my way closer so I could hear; I felt like snickering...so I did, discreetly.

"Sakura, I realized that you and I were never going to work out. I...don't like you. I. never liked you at all," Sasuke replied quite calmly.

Black streaks of mascara began to run down Sakura's cheeks, like emo tears of despair, only it made her face look like a make-up gone wrong.

Her lips trembled with silent whimpers, before her tears began to gush from her winter-green eyes. She covered her eyes and sobbed into her hands, despair etched into her entire body.

I felt a little bad for her at least she knew how I felt.

"Here," I said kindly to her, as she looked up at me her wet mascara smeared all over her face. I was holding a tissue for her to use to clean herself up, but then she gave me this frigid glare.

"Shut up Naruto. I don't want your fucking pity. Probably came up here to rub it in my face and tell me, I told you so. Well, fuck you, you fucking fag."

I stood there letting her trash-talk me and any remorse I felt for her went down the shredder, but I would give her my own later.

"Sasuke Uchiha," she said, "You'll regret this."

She left without another word and we were left there in awe.

* * *

I finally updated. So you know the drill review!


	11. Chapter 11: Melancholy Green

* * *

Okay, I decided to update again, thought I should be writing my English Essay but...whatever. I just felt inspired to write some more after I had just finished talking with my best friend. Thank you for wishing me happy birthday. As always this chapter is dedicated to those who reviewed.

* * *

Those who reviewed, thanks to the following:

**StreetRacerSakura**

**Narsas**

**Animelover**

**Milkchocolatehot64**

**Inu-Bitch**

**Roboguy45**

**Ya-Oh-Ee**

**Crownymars

* * *

**

Again, thank you guys for reviewing and patiently waiting for my update, it means a lot to me. I decided to let Gaara narrate this entire chapter, because I find Gaara all sorts of amusing!

Anyways on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 11: Melancholy Green

Gaara's Pov

I watched from the corner of my eye, as the pink-haired thing stalked away on her pink heels. Her entire form was too stiff for words, but evil intent oozed from her body. This won't be our last time hearing from her, not at all. I turned my head to see Sasuke gazing at Naruto openly with complete admiration, but Naruto was not even looking in his direction, too busy focusing on Sakura's decent down the stairs. His jaw was set in a thoughtful way, his bottom lip sticking out. Usually when he did that he was thinking deeply about something. I grasped his arm slightly, squeezing it gently, this proved to give me his utter attention. He gave me a smile and mouthed to me, "I'll tell you later."

I just nodded and let go of his arm.

While we silently talked, I noticed the slight outrage on Sasuke's face. He stood there clutching his fist tightly to his side, agitation evident on his face. What a priss? He never could stand being ignored, for he is Sasuke Uchiha, number one douche-bag and all around bastard. He's nothing but a little kid throwing a tantrum when things don't go his way. He needs to face reality this is life and the world does not revolve around him nor does the sun, as much as _he_ wanted it to.

Nope, as I gazed at Naruto the sun's rays striking down on him illuminating him brightly against the crimson backdrop. His hair glowed and his eyes shined brighter like a piece of the sky formed to take the shape of a human. Nope, the sun surely does not revolve around Sasuke Uchiha anymore, he doesn't need him not one single bit.

I continued to stand there watching the pathetic Uchiha try to form some words and attempt to talk to Naruto but nothing came from his mouth. Just when he finally got the balls to say something, he was interrupted.

I couldn't prevent myself from letting a wide, gleeful smile spread my face, as I watch the Uchiha's face crumple and sink into despair. He was shocked, petrified in fact, and his mouth was left open gaping like a fish.

What was the reason why the Uchiha's face could look so grotesque and common? Why, wouldn't a certain look alike scare the heck out of you?

Sai had come out of nowhere and pulled Naruto into a deep hug, holding him tightly to his chest. Naruto just giggled a little and gave a quick peck on Sai's cheek. Sai released Naruto for awhile only to wrap one of his arms around Naruto's slim waist, whispering things into Naruto's ear that made him laugh.

I watched as the Uchiha schooled his expression back into it's usually stoniness, but the said couldn't be said for his eyes that blazed with anger.

Call me a sadist, but his misery was candy for me. I love to see him squirm into despair knowing that the only person he left was in the arms of another man, well not really. I understand that Sai and Naruto are just friends, but the Uchiha doesn't know it. I could use this to my advantage.

I sauntered past Sai and Naruto, who were to busy conversing to even notice, and I made my way over to the Uchiha, who tensed as he saw my devilish smile. He was surrounded by two boys flanking either side of him. I ignored the one on his right, who was giving me a once over. I glared at him, as soon as his eyes met mine and his lilac eyes widen in slight surprise before giving my body a thoughtful glance.

"Hello there, Uchiha," I said, softly.

He stiffened and regarded me carefully, before giving me a slight nod. His eyes darted quickly to Naruto and Sai, before settling their gaze on me.

"Sabaku," he greeted.

I smiled, the room temperature dropping down a couple of degrees.

* * *

Sasuke's Pov

I found myself standing there, shock written all over my body. Some guy that looks like my carbon copy is hugging Naruto. Hugging, my Naruto! Again, what the hell? I watched as Naruto's face lit up with glee and next thing I know, he's whisked off by my twin and I remain here

I noticed how Sabaku was watching me, his eyes trying to find some crack in my shield. His eyes always did unnerve me, so green and dead. He smiled at me, and I tried to stop my involuntary shiver. Gaara is such a creeper; I'm still surprised that Naruto adores him so much. They are so different, yet their friendship has to be the strongest one I have ever known.

I heard Neji's mumble of approval, as Gaara made his way over to us gliding down the crimson tiles.

"Very nice," Neji appraised, as he continued to eye Gaara's form.

I felt my insides heave in disgust, and my nose crinkle in distaste.

What was so appealing about _Gaara_?

He is the cruelest person I ever met and quite rude as well.

I gave Neji a stare like, 'What the hell,' but he gave me a small smile and shook his head.

I tried to see what Neji saw and this, this _thing_ but I couldn't. His hair always looks as if it has never seen a comb, and he always puts a ton of eyeliner around his eyes. He is so pale and moody and on top of all of that, insomniac. Sure, he does have a nice built and isn't that atrocious, but he is still nothing compared to my Naruto.

Not at all.

"Hello there, Uchiha," he said, in his usual quite voice.

I gave him a nod and murmured back my greeting as well, "Sabaku."

He gave me a smile and I knew something was up.

"Wondering who that is," he questioned, his smile increasing as he cut straight to the point.

He was able to read me so easily, that I felt myself lean away as his green eyes bore deeply into my own.

"Yes," I paused, "Who is he and what is significance to Naruto?"

He lazily shrugged, "That's Sai. Naruto says they're friends, but I don't know it seems quite intimate, if you know what I mean," he drawled slowly.

My worst fear has been recognized and brought out into the light, my chance with Naruto gone up in smokes.

I glanced over at Naruto, and he was happily leaning against this Sai person's shoulder, at complete ease. Every now and then he would glance up at Sai and laugh, before settling comfortably against his shoulder.

"Too bad for you, Uchiha."

I glanced at Sabaku and he stood there, arms folded in front of him.

He walked away, quietly, and left me there. I never noticed the smirk that made its way across his face, I would have never noticed it if it weren't for Neji.

"He's lying."

"What," I countered, startled from my reverie.

"That red-head is lying; Naruto or whatever isn't with the guy that looks like you."

But, wait a minute, it was implied wasn't it not?

"How do you know?"

"He smirked," Neji answered simply. "He said all of that to make you upset, but you missed it when his eyes lit up in glee that you bought into what he said."

That no good, fucking raccoon. I still had a chance with Naruto.

I caught Gaara's eyes and he assessed me quietly, before turning away, scowling.

I smirked softly.

I still have a chance.

* * *

Gaara's Pov

That no good, creepy ghost-eye pupil-less freak ruined everything. Shit, now Sasuke knows the truth.

I could see his gloating face from the corner of my eye, as he and his entourage walked right by me.

I clenched my teeth together; there is no way in hell will I ever let Sasuke break Naruto's heart again.

I felt a slight brush against my ass, and I jumped forward startled. I looked around to see, who it was but the person was already gone. It was probably just an accident.

I noticed one of Sasuke's friends, the one who ruined everything, had a smug look on his face, too smug in fact. He gave me a glance back and smiled at me. Just when he was about to turn around, he winked at me and continued down the hall.

"What's the matter, Gaara," Naruto asked, his concerned blue eyes gazing up at me, worry evident in his voice.

"Nothing," I stuttered, my cheeks turning a slight hue of red.

I think that pervert was hitting on me.

* * *

Yay, I updated super fast. I'm so proud of myself! Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter from Gaara's and Sasuke's perspective on things. I'm eager to know what you guys think and I can't wait to see you guys next time!

* * *


	12. Chapter 12: Addressing the Issue

* * *

Hello there everyone. How are you guys doing? I feel really, really, really bad that I haven't updated in forever. Part of that had to do with the fact that I didn't know what to write next and school has been super busy.

Anyways, I'm back and I'll try to update more. Not making any promises but please stick with me, summer is almost here! Thanks to everyone who has been patiently waiting.

* * *

Chapter 12: Addressing the Issue

Naruto's Pov

I'm not dumb. I may be blond, but I Uzumaki Naruto is no dummy. I could see what was going on, I was born with eyes. While Sai was whispering dirty jokes in my ear about big boobs and small penises, I noticed Gaara heading towards Sasuke. Knowing Gaara, he was probably going there to insult Sasuke or argue with him. Going with the former of the two options, I watched carefully making sure a brawl didn't begin.

As much as I love Gaara, he can sometimes have an anger issue especially if it concerns Sasuke. Well, not really anger issue; more like a need for blood, preferably Sasuke's. Sasuke plus Gaara does not equal harmony but war.

I noticed Gaara's gleeful expression and Sasuke's pissed as hell face and I couldn't help but sigh.

"What did you say Gaara," I mumbled under my breath, as I noticed a vein become prominent on the temple of Sasuke's already pale face. "Dude looks like he's going to spontaneously combust."

"He does doesn't he," Sai whispered in my ear. I looked up at him and he grinned down at me, his height looming over my head. He waggled his eyebrows and did that tongue thing, where it flickers super fast, as if it was loosening or prodding something.

"Don't be a douche," I said, nudging him in the ribs.

He continued to laugh and tweaked my nose.

"I could stop being a douche, but where's the fun if I stop?"

He tweaked my nose and walked away with a backhand wave. "See ya later, dickless."

"Whatever, cocksucker," I countered.

I felt arms wrap around me from behind and I twisted to the side to see Gaara's flaming red hair. I spun around to wrap my own arms more securely around him, and we stood there among the midst of people socializing and mingling.

"What is it," I murmured into his hair, as I softly played with the strands.

"That jerk..."He so eloquently put.

"What jerk?"

"The pupil-less freak, that's who."

"What did he do?"

"He ruined everything for me; he took away all my fun. Everything was going perfectly until he opened his bloody damn mouth."

I smiled into Gaara's shoulder, "Maybe he likes you."

Gaara pulled back all of a sudden and stared at me, as if I had grown another set of balls...damn Sai. Spending so much time with him has set my mind to thinking about the male anatomy, but I'm no pervert like him.

Glancing over yet again towards Sasuke, I saw him standing there his eyes kind of beckoning me over. I continued to stare until finally he called me over with his finger.

"Come over here," he mouthed to me.

"Let go for a second will you," I asked Gaara, as he slowly untangled himself from my body.

"What is it," he asked ever so curious.

"Sasuke, I think Sasuke wants to talk to me."

"Don't go to that bastard."

"But I'm curious, what does he want with me?"

"You don't owe him anything, so ignore that son of a bastard."

I smiled crookedly at Gaara, patting his cheek gently.

"Thanks for your concern, but I think I can handle what he has to say."

"Okay, but if he pisses you off just punch him and if you need back-up whistle," he said, as he tried to assure me.

All I could do was laugh and I made my way through the crowd towards the guy that broke my heart.

"Hey," he said, rubbing his arms nervously.

Is this for real? Sasuke Uchiha is nervous.

"Hey," I said back.

We stood there in awkward silence, until Sasuke decided to finally break it.

"I need to talk to you, just not here. Will you follow me?"

I nodded my head; I didn't trust myself to speak and I followed him to wherever he was taking me. This is the first time since our break-up that we were actually having a real conversation, no insults and no fighting. I kept looking back towards Gaara, who was now obscured from my line of vision. It seems that Sasuke's friend was keeping him company, as I could see the flaming mane of Gaara's over his shoulder. I chuckled quietly to myself, 'Just don't kill him, Gaara,' I thought to myself, 'he's cute. Besides you need a little love in your life.'

After awhile I found myself sitting on the edge of the fountain that was located in the back of the campus. I sat there calmly, dipping my fingers into the water behind be, watching Sasuke pace up and down the narrow path.

I'll give him some time to get his thoughts together because I really don't have the time to waste. Minutes passed by and still Sasuke continued to pace.

"Don't you have something to say? Instead of wasting my time pacing up and down, say what you need to say or I will leave."

Kind of harsh, but hey I'm a busy person.

Sasuke stared at me, slightly startled, as if he suddenly realized that I was sitting right there.

"Naruto," he began gathering his courage from whatever source. He was going to need it because; I'm not forgiving him anytime soon. "I'm sorry. I know that no amount of apologies will ever make-up for what I did to you, but I need to say that I'm sorry."

I nodded, wrapping my hands around myself tightly.

"So are we addressing the issue of our break-up," I said softly.

Sasuke sat down next to me making sure to give me enough room. "Yeah."

I nodded again, "Okay, talk."

"I still have feelings for you."

I closed my eyes and turned away from him, I didn't want to see his face at all.

"Oh," I replied weakly, "you still do?"

"Yeah, I still lo," he began, but I cut him off.

"Sasuke, please do not, do not, say that word."

"But its true Naruto, I still love you."

I got up and now I began to pace.

"Love me you say. I don't believe you not one little bit, you, you, you bastard. Love me, don't make me laugh. Did you love me when you publicly humiliated me in front of everyone? Did you love me when you called me a waste of your time and unworthy of you? Did you love me when you broke my heart into little pieces and laughed in my face as I cry? Did you love me when you dated that sorry excuse of a bitch and rubbed it in my face? Did you Sasuke?"

By that time I was hysterical to the point of tears and all Sasuke, useless ass, could do was watch as I crumpled.

"Naruto, I..."

"Can it, bastard. Talking to you is just pissing me the hell off even more. There's nothing you can say that can fix the situation. I think our conversation is over."

I gave him a final stare and I turned my back on him and began to walk away. I didn't make it far, when I felt a hand holding me back. A small tug had me against his chest and I looked up to yell at him.

"What are you doing?"

He didn't say anything and wrapped his arms around me.

"Naruto," he mumbled in my hair, "Do you still have feelings for me?"

I froze, of all the questions he had to ask this one. I began to struggle from his grasp, but he held on steadfast.

"Answer it Naruto, do you still have feelings for me?"

This time I did cry, and I found myself clutching him tightly.

"I do have feelings for you Sasuke," I sobbed.

He smiled and held on to be even tighter.

"Good, will you come back to me?"

I began to giggle softly and his smile grew broader with every sound I made.

"Kami, no," I said.

He pulled me back and he had this look of confusion, as he slowly processed my answer.

"You don't want to get back together? I thought you loved me."

"No," I pointed out. "There you go again putting words into my mouth; I said I still have feelings for you, not love. I'm not getting back with you because I don't see a reason to. How do I know if I can trust you again? How do I know you won't hurt me again?"

"But I promise you on my honor I won't hurt you again. I even broke up with Sakura for you."

"Yeah, and you broke up with me because of your honor and went for Sakura. So promising on your honor is even bigger reason why I shouldn't trust you with my heart."

"Kami, Naruto, I've changed."

"Maybe," I shrugged, "but I haven't seen this change at all. Besides I don't feel ready to date."

"But you would date that guy who looks just like me."

Wait a minute is that jealousy I hear?

"Kami, you are so unbelievable! Are you jealous of Sai?"

"So that's his name, Sai."

"Sai happens to be a close friend of mine and my roommate. Do you think I would date Sai because he happens to look like you? Get over yourself, Uchiha and _you_ want to get back together. You need to get your priorities straighten out because I can't deal with your Uchihaness."

I walked away from him and didn't spare him another glance. Even though he pisses me the hell of most of the times, it doesn't stop the fact I still do have feelings for that stupid bitch.

'Of all the guys I ever fell for, you have to be the worst.'

* * *

Sasuke's Pov

I watch Naruto walk away and I sat back down on the spot he had occupied not so long ago. I screw everything up and now he's mad at me. But wait a minute he said he still had feelings for me, meaning that I still had a chance with him.

With this thought firmly secured in my mind, I can now say with confidence I can win Naruto back.

Excellent.

* * *

So that's that for chapter 12, now the question has been finally answered. I would really like to thank everyone who read this and please check out my story, Deep Love on my profile. Right now I'm working on the second chapter for it and that's about it for now.

Love you guys! Sorry for any mistakes you might find, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

* * *


End file.
